Not Letting Go
by Isisv.m
Summary: She was his mate and he wasn't going to let her go so easily.
1. Chapter 1

CHAP 1

He had done it again.

Rin stared at her reflection as she coved up her bruises with a shaking hand; she knew this time she had to leave, cause it was not just her that was going to be affected now. It wasn't always like this of course, before he used to be a gentle man that loved her but now he had changed into someone se didn't even knew existed.

Takahashi Sesshomaru , a well known man, known for coming from one of the richest families in the count that had taken a girl from low status as his wife, witch was her. He could have had anyone but he chooses her, a weak human as he always tells her.

"There" she whispers as she looked at her reflection, after so many times of doing this is, it was as if it was a part of a routine.

She slowly took her time, putting the suitcases in her old car, knowing that she had plenty of time to leave and by the time he came back she would be long gone. Picking up a photo frame that was on top of the dresser she teared up as she stared at it, it was a picture of her and sesshomaru, both smiling at the camera, it was from their wedding day. Thinking back at those happy moments made her realize that she still loved him, a part of her wanted to stay, but the other wanted t leave, knowing that this new him was going to stay.

"I can do this" she whispered to herself, 'it's not just me, anymore', putting her hand on stomach her, she had to think in the well being of the life she was holding. She had found out she was pregnant a few days ago, and had happily went to her husband office to tell him the news, she noticed that his secretary had been wasn't in her usual spot, and hesitated when she reached his door, she opened it to find him having sex with his secretary, she just gave a weak apologize before leaving with tears in her eyes, he didn't came home that night, that day she knew that she had to go.

Driving to the front gate, she notices how the guard gave her a sad look when he notices the bags in her car.

"You know he won't let you go, you're his mate, I'm sure that you will figure this out" he told her with a grim look.

"He no longer cares of me, and I can't keep up with this any longer" with that said she drove away.

Later that day when sesshomaru came home going straight to his personal room , he dint notice at first the absence of his human wife, thinking that she was probably minding her own business for once, but after entering their room later that evening he noticed she wasn't there, he shifted the air to notice that her sent was bearable noticeable. Growling, he searched the entire house, but didn't find her anywhere most of her belonging also.

**Where is she!** His beast was snarling and growling with anger.

'I don't know' he answered back, returning to his bedroom he noticed a envelope resting on top of her dresser, picking it up and opening it, he read it.

"So she left" he simply said, he didn't expect her to do this but of course with the way he treated her lately, he should have seen it coming, glancing back at the dresser he noticed an small white object on it, picking it up he was surprised to she it was a pregnancy test.

It was positive.

Rin was _pregnant._

His **bitch** was pregnant and decided to leave him.

He had hit her while she carried his_**pup.**_

The last thought made his beast stir in him, eyes slowing turning red as he dropped the test, now is beast was in control and was pissed, at himself and at the fact she wasn't there, tearing a part the room he let out a loud howl of pain.

He had to get her back.

She was his mate and he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

**Here's another old story of mine that I had discontinued, I made a few changes to the first chapter and the title but it might have the same story line, this one will be updated mare recently than the other shesrin story.**

**Please give me your opinion and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay new chapter, to answer **Taraah36 **questions, that I had to see coming..**

**As you may had notice, I made Sesshomaru have two sides or personas, one acknowledges Rin as his mate but the other doesn't want to have that type of bound with an human. And about leaving the test I will answer it in this chapter. **

CHAPTER 2

It had been 10 hours since Rin left and she had been driving non stop, this of course had started to effect Rin, her body was tired and she new she shouldn't stress her body anymore, stopping at the nearest gas station, she filled her tank and bought some snacks and drinks, as she went to pay she asked the old woman how far the closest motel was.

"there's one a bit more ahead, its not that fancy but it's the closest one" the woman told her, nodding her head Rin went back in her car and drove for about 12 minutes before she saw the motel, as the woman said it wasn't much of a big deal but it will do for the night.

After getting her room, she found herself enable to sleep, she tried but her mind was screaming at her that she had forgotten something. after 10 minutes she decided to take a pill, after practically empting her bag she realized that she had yet to throw out the pregnancy test, lifting the box she realized that it was empty 'don't panic its probably inside here' she told herself, after empting her bag she realized it wasn't in there, now fully panicking she thought of were she might have putted at.

"_The dresser"_ she gasps in horror, she had taken it out when she was looking for a pen and had forgotten to put it back in the back. Now he knew, he knew she was pregnant, 'oh god!', she knew that now he will definitely want to find her, it didn't matter if he cared for her the beast in him will turn him mad if he didn't find her, she was his mate , weather he liked it or not.

Now she had to work quickly in erasing her tracks, picking u her phone book she went to the lobby to call someone she knew that will help her.

"Hello this is Jakotsu speaking"

"Hey its Rin, remember that thing you offered me a few weeks ago" she said with a shaky voice.

"Rin! You finally did it, I told you he was no good for you no matter how hot he is! Where are you girl?!" he asked her.

"I'm in some motel called .- (cant think of a name), I really need your help, I don't want him to find me jack, I'm afraid of what he will do, he knows jack" she whispered the last part, knowing what she was talking about, he gave a small gasp and cursed, she heard him shout at someone, and a few movements.

"I'm going to go get you Rin, DAMM! Where are my keys!, I will be there in about an hour, be ready I will have you in a plane by tomorrow morning" with that the line went dead, standing there for a few seconds to warp up what was happening. She knew how protective he was with her, so she should have seen this coming. Going up to her room she decided to take a shower.

After a 20 minutes shower, she dressed herself in a comfy pair of pink sweats and a tight shirt, she went and grabbed a bag of chips that she had bought earlier and waited, after 30 minutes past she heard a banging on her door, opening it she was greeted by her friend who wore the same pink pant that she was wearing,

"Look at us, we mach" she said with an amused tone.

"Yeah, but I am rocking these baby's better" he said giving her a sexy pose, laughing nightly as he pulled her into a hug. "You know you did the right thing" he whispered, as she relaxed in his arms she knew that she was safe…

(With Sesshomaru, one hour before)

After calming down his beast, he just stared at the mess the he did, he knew that he needed to find the girl before he got mad. 'I mean how far could she get?' it had been 9 hours since she left so she was probably still close and in the country, so one of his men could be able to find her in no time, after making some calls he knew it was in a matter of probably an hour before they find her.

He really didn't know what to do after he had her; she was pregnant so hitting her wasn't a choice, he knew that his beast would allow him to do that, as much as he didn't wanted to admit, he loved the little human but that was what made him hate her, he hated that he had lowered himself to be this way, that one small human had putted him to such a state.

**Bu she is our mate, you shouldn't had treated her like that, you were the reason she left! **His beast snarled at him

'Don't worry I will have her back in no time' right then his cell rang, it had been 40 minutes and they probably called to tell him were she was at.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes we found her car in a motel a few ours away, he manager told us that she had left an hour ago with a male, leaving he car at the establishment." He told him with a nervous tone, knowing that he wasn't going to like the news.

Oh and he didn't.

"So you have no information on were she's at" he growled at the thought of her running away with another male.

"No, My lord"

"Keep looking for her and **BRING ME HER MALE COMPANION!" ** His beast roared, pissed at the fact that his mate had run away to the arms of another male. Oh when he had his hands on that male, he will make sure to make his death painfully slow.

**This was fun to write! :D **

**Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Thank you guys for living me so much reviews, it make me so happy to know that you like this story. **

Chapter 3

Eyes closed Rin sighted as Jakotsu finished adding the last touch to her new looks, after an hour, he was finally done changing her, after trying on different wigs and putting on contacts and makeup, she could barely recognize herself.

The person staring back at her in the mirror definitely wasn't her, light brown hair with dark blue eyes framed in a heart shaped face, her skin had a slight tan with freckles all over her cheeks and nose, her eyes looked rounder than usual, and her naturally pouty mouth had more redness in it making it look fuller.

"and to finish here" he said as he passed her a box, opening it she was surprised to see that there was a necklace, "its hides your sent making it hard for any demon to recognize you, come on we have to take your photo for me to send it o a friend of mine to make your passport, also we have to buy some clothes and things we might need"

After taking the picture they both went to a nearby mall, after hours of looking around they ended up not buying much and returned back before the sun went down, jack told her that he had to go get he papers and when he got back they were good to go.

Sitting down on the sofa of the living room, Rin thought on what she was going to do now, she could always go back to her old profession but it will be to risky, well she could do something new that she liked, she was of course starting a new life with a child, she had to think of he/she safety and future. She wondered how the baby will look like, it will be oblivious that the baby was a half-breed, taking for example Sesshomaru's half brother Inuyasha, she had only seen him three times, and if he was anything like his father she knew that probably her baby will look more like him. She could almost see it, a small baby with while hair and adorable puppy ears, weather boy or girl, it didn't really matter to her.

A small part of her wondered what will happen if he found her, she shivered at the thought of what he will do to her, she really hoped that it didn't happened, she had heard of what happened to human mates that tried to runaway from they're mates, the demon will turn half-crazy and will track them down, at that state the demon will end up hurting his mate weather he wanted to or not.

She knew that it wasn't going to happen in their case, he had withdrawn from her in the past few months. they barely touched each other and the last time they had sex was a few weeks ago, she had been 'in heat' and that somewhat triggered the most basic part of him, afterwards he had acted so much differently than he normally did, he held her close to him, purring and nuzzling her whispering soft words of love until she fell asleep from exhaustion. He had only acted like that twice, the first time was when they were still dating, he had left for a week and when he came back he was touching her like if he was reassuring himself that she was safe. She missed that Sesshomaru, the one that cared and loved her, the one who gave her soft kisses, the one she had married. She, even if she hated it, loved him.

"Rin! Come on, we're ready to go!" the sound of Jakotsu voice startled her, she looked up at him and nodded. She had to do this, not only for her but for her unborn child as well.

But something in her told her that this wasn't the last time she will see him…

(With Sesshomaru two days after)

Inutaisho stared at his son with a worry expression, after two days without the presence of his mate his son was in a very delicate condition. When he was told earlier hat day that Rin had left for no reason, and that his son was going mad; of course after questioning the workers of why she will leave he was surprise by their answers, he never thought that his son will treat his own mate like that, he didn't blame the girl for leaving but as his father he was concerned of his son mental state.

Walking over to Sesshomaru, who was being hold down by chains, he just shook his head. He didn't really know what his son was thinking; he should have known that this will eventually happen; did he really think that she was going to keep up with behavior forever? He should have seen this.

"Release me from these chains" Sesshomaru snarled, the fact that his own father ha lock and chained him angered hi, he could be searching for Rin, his beast was restless, wanting o just go find her and kill that male that had taken her from him. He knew what he had done was wrong, in the past 2 days he had been rethinking thru on how he acted in the past few months; he had been un loyal to her, going with other women's (human and demon) and wasting all his time in other things and barely paying attention to her, he knew he was wrong.

"I cant until you calm down, you do realize that I know of what was going on between you two, I will like an explanation of your actions if you want me to help you find her" his father said with a bitter tone….

**I am leaving it here (it a bit short I know), but I promise that I will update soon! :D I realized that I might be making Sesshomaru a bit occ, but hey it's my story. **

**Please leave a review, I will really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry, I was planning to update last week but my mom and I went to a short getaway for 3 days to the beach, I have 4 siblings so it's very rare that we don't all go out together. I am leaving soon to the U.S. so she wanted for us to have some daughter-mother moment, we ended up going to the beach, very nice but there were TO many tourist. I ended up getting sun sick so I was unable to write or be at my computer this weekend.**

Chap 4

Sesshomaru stared up at his father in shock, he really didn't expect him to offer him help, but by the way he was staring down at him, he knew that there was a reason that he was offering him help. His father looked down at him with anger in his eyes, he just looked back at him with an indifferent look and he simply asked "if you know how I treated her, then why offer help? And what makes you think that I want that human back, she was nothing but a pest, and I was planning on getting rid of her soon".

**You're lying; we do want her back **his beast snarled at him.

His father just laughed at him "do you really think that I can't see through your lies, I can easily see your pain, so stop with the act." He looked down, once more before sighting, "the only thing I just don't seem to grasp is how you manage to do this? The girl is obviously your mate; your demon will have stopped you from hurting her. Also, you both seemed fine in the beginning, what changed?"

"I have no reason to explain myself to you" Sesshomaru simply said, he didn't really wanted to recall the events that had happened in the past few months; he could feel his beast trying to take control once more, he quickly regaining control over the more animalistic part of him, and he glared up at his father. The older dog demon was making things more difficult, he could be doing things more important, like looking for his mate.

"Actually you do, I could make sure you never find her, by the way you treated her I could easily erase any trace she might leave so son, what is it going to be?"

'So that's how it is' Sesshomaru thought, he should have seen this coming, he knew his father will want an explanation, but he didn't thought that he will get in he middle of his search. "I have no reason to explain myself" he repeated once more stubbornly.

**Stop this! You're making things worse **his beast snarled at him

"Ok then if this is how you want it to be, so be it. I will have someone come to unchain you in awhile" with that Inutaisho left. He knew that his son was stubborn but he never thought that it was this bad, shaking his head, he headed back to his home to start with his work.

(With Rin)

Rin stared out of the small airplane window, after 4 hours in the plane it was starting to get a bit boring, jack had told her the flight was going to be long but this was starting to effect her, she was starting to get dizzy, suddenly a strong wave of nausea hit her, fumbling her seatbelt she rushed to the small bathroom and threw up.

"Ugh" she groaned, flushing the toilet she went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. Looking up she stared at her reflection, she was still wearing the disguise that Jakotsu had put together, he explained to her earlier (before falling asleep, after drinking to much) that when they landed she no longer needed to wear this, that it was no longer be necessary …-

**Sorry. This is like mega short but I have something to do, I promised yesterday that I will update something do here it is. I'm so sorry but please understand that I have a lot of things that need to be done in these two weeks I have left, I might update tomorrow or Friday…? I have a dentist appointment and my doctor is like two hours away.. So I might come back a bit late but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry for letting you guys hanging for a while, but as i informed you guys before i was moving back to th states and I did, I , in the moment,dont have a laptop or a computer so I'm using my aunt's. Right now i'm a bit down and bored so i desided to write a new chapter. its a bit odd to write in this so, sorry for my mistakes. So heres a sort chapter**

Chap 5

Rin sighted as she shinked lower into the car seat, after beinginside that planefor hours she finaly was able to relax, this was starting to get to her. she turned her head and watched the pasing cars, Jack had left her earlier that , saying that he needed to meat up with old friends and told the drive to take her to see her new home, it was located in a small town that was close to the ocean, it was a very private area , not most people knew of it existance.

After an hour drive the car stoped in front of a two story house, rin looked at it and she could inmediatly invisoin her life living in that house, it was perfect for them. as she got out of the car and walked upto the front door , she carfully opend the door and stepped in ,and explored the large house...

After exploring the house,rin knew two things ; one that she loved her new kichen and two that she needed to redecorate , inmediatly, the decor was not really her style , the colors where to... also needed to make a list of things she needed to buy...

The next few days flew by quickly, jack had intruduced her to a few of his friends, they had helped her when she needed help, they hadgone shopping the day after she arived, thankfully, she no longer needed to wear the wig and make up and jackhad manige to make her a new ID , she will now be known as Nira (cant think of a last name but it will be aded later), and with jack help she was able to get a gob at the local school as a art teacher. So far everything was going alright, jack had made her an appointment in the hospital to get herself checked, he was woried that she was stessing herself out and told her that she atleast got herself checked up.

In the back of her mind she was still worried, what if jack had left a stase that could lead him to her, she tensed at the thought, she looked out of her window and stared at the darkening sky, the color of it made her relax and took all her stess away. 'everything will be alright' she thought as she softly rubed her stomach, she layed down on her bed and just smiled as she went to sleep.

(with sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru glared at the the demon in front ofhim, its been days since they heard or even had a trace of his mate, it was like she didnt even exist, the last information they had got from her was a few days ago and it wasnt even usefull. taking a deep breath he stuggled to calm himself and his beast.

"Leave" he said with a growl, the man inmediatly left not wanting to anger the inuyoukai further. sesshomaru sat back and sighted in fustration,his beast was craving the sennt of its mate and so was he,he never thought that she had so much power over him, he was losing his sanity, every time he entered his house he went directly to her room expecting her to be there, his body was craving her touch, it had never happend before, not even when he left for months he never had the need to be with her, he had more control over his beast and it was normaly dormant of what he did, yes he fealt the slight pain when he took other woman and beded then but it never bothered him. he had only loosen control once and it was weeks before she had left, the sent of her bein in heat had made him lose it..

_Sesshomaru sight as he entered his home for the first time that week,it was a busy week and he had not even bothered to come to his home, he had made his sended someone to get him some clothes , he had stayed at his personal room in the up to his room, he bumped into a small form, looking down he noticed that it was rin._

_"I'm sorry, sesshomaru I wasn't looking and i also didnt espect anyone to be up so-"he ignored her rambiling and kept on walkingbut stopped when he smelled something, something that woke his beast and didnt gave him a chance to react. eyes turning red, fangs and claws growing in lenght, it was this that made anyone nowthat it wasnt the normal sesshomaru that they were seeing, it was the more feral and animalistic part of him that they're where fasing._

_The beast turned and saw the retreating form of its mate, inhaling deeply, it growled in pleasure, his bich was in heat, the other part of him had denied himself from taking his mate but he wasnt going to allow him to take this chanse away he had never smelled her heat before , the other part of him had denied himself of ever taking her when she was in heat. but now he was in control and he wasnt going to let this chanse escape._

_Rin sighted as she carried her glass of water and sipped it as she leaned against the counter, she had once more put herself in his bad side, she knew it from the way he looked at her that. Walking back to thier room she hesitated o weather or not to go there, she could always go and sleep in her painting room, the sofa was better than sleeping next to an angered sesshomaru._

_The beast fund his mate in the kitchen, it waited that she had drank her water before he poinced at her, she gave a small gasp as he lifted her up and carried her to their room, she stuggled in his grip and looked at him with panick and confused look,._

_"Sesshomaru?" she said in a shaky voice, she stareed at his now red and blue eyes confused, he didnt look angry at her and by the way he would her didnt gave her any indication that he was going to hurt her._

_The beast purred as he laid her on the matress and he stoke her face gently, before leanin in for a kiss. rin gasped at when he kissed her, he ofcourse took it as an advantage heating up the kiss,her mind when blank and she gave in to him, he way holded her, how his hands gripped her hips, pressing her hips to his, made her lose her mind._

_He growled at her in aprovel when she started to pull him closer to her, braking the kiss he went and kissed her neck searching for his mark, once he found it he started t nip and suck it, hearning a moan from his mate, gripping her hips he grounded his arousal agaist her center, he hated the material that was in his way from entering her but he first needed to make her accept him._

_Rin moaned as his teeth gripped the sensitive part of her neck, she was becoming way toaroused to fast, it was never like this before, it was never this passionet before , not even in thier weeding night, she moaned once more when he grounded himself against her. she gripped his shirt and urged him to take it off, this seemed to please him, he removed himself from her a bit and took off his shirt , she followed him and whent to remove her nightground._

_Soon there where both naked and once more in eacth other arms, kissing passionatly..._

**Okay, i know you guys will hate for leaving this here but please understan that it hard to write a lemon with someone yelling as they play on ther ps3 , i will continue this flashback in the next chapter so dont worry k'? **

**please review on names for the baby, whitch will be mentioned in a few chap. ,isis out.**


End file.
